Mark of Athena
by GigglesandShizz
Summary: The Argo II has landed in the middle of the Roman camp. Percy and Annabeth are moments away from their reunion. Octavius is ready for war. Jason still can't remember as much as he'd like. The 7 heroes, chosen from each camp must go to Rome to save Nico.
1. Chapter 1: Jason I

**Hey there! Ok this is my interpritation of the next Percy Jackson book 'Mark Of Athena'. If your thinking this seems familiar I posted it on Deviantart first. My name on there is 'Lily-rose007potter' ;D Someone on there suggested I post it on here and I thought 'Why not?' ENJOY!**

**Jason**

**I**

The ship jolted a bit as they hit some turbulence. Jason glanced over his shoulder to where Leo was behind the wheel with a slanted sailors hat on his mop of curly brown hair. There was a huge smile on his lips and Jason could tell he was really enjoying finally being able to fly the Argo II, after months of planning and building and failed attempts she was finally working. Annabeth was below deck working on something for the quest, although Jason suspected she was probably working out what she was going to do when she saw Percy again. They still didn't know how much of the guys memory he would have back yet, possibly none, possibly all of it. Jason's fingers tapped nervously against the wooden edge of the ship as he looked down at the world below, they where almost there; he could feel it, like something was tugging at his gut, pulling him home. His own memory had been growing stronger over the last few months, he could remember Dakota's obsession with sugary kool-aid, Gwen's bravery, Hazel with her dark secret and her weird brother who appeared and disappeared more than Harry Houdini. Then there was Reyna. As far as he could recall the two of them had never actually dated but there had definitely been something there, a small spark. A lot of people thought she was cold hearted but behind her exterior Reyna was a good person who'd had a lot of bad luck, he remembered her telling him about two heroes who had destroyed her home and forced her to camp Jupiter, splitting herself and her sister up. If he ever found the hero Jason had promised he would either gut them, or hug them for bringing her to him, if nothing else she was definitely one of his best friends. Octavian on the other hand was just pure evil, not only did he slice up teddy bears which is evil in its own right but Jason was sure right now he was busy using his immense speaking power to take his place as praetor. Yesterday had been the deadline, he was too late all he could hope for was that someone good had taken his spot .

"You ok?" Piper asked from behind, taking him by surprise, he turned to see her trying to tug a strand of her brown, choppy hair behind an ear but failing miserably as the wind around them was just too powerful.

"Yeah." He said, "You?"

"Yeah, I'm actually kind of excited about seeing the roman camp, meeting your other family." She said nudging him with her elbow and smiling. Jason thought she had a great smile, which showed off her white teeth and made her eyes glisten.

"I just hope the flag will be enough." Jason told her pointing to the white flag of truce which was billowing in the breeze. "They can be quite...aggressive." He tried to choose the right word. Behind them the door to below deck burst open and Annabeth walked out, her wavy blonde hair tied up in a ponytail which layed over one shoulder. Her grey eyes looked fierce as one hand held the handle to her knife as if she expected something to jump out and attack them. In her back pocket Jason could see her Yankees cap poking out, the one that could make her invisible like Harry Potter's cape.

"They've received our video message and if Camp Jupiter is where Jason said then we should be just coming up to it." Annabeth told them moving forwards.

"Aye aye Admiral Chase, lowering anchor as we speak." Leo said, pressing down some buttons on the wheel. Jason looked over the side of the ship, down below he could make out the freeway with cars zooming everywhere, and of course the passage guarded by two demigods, who he was sure where looking up at the ship right now in awe. It really was impressive, with Festus' head at the front, and shields down the side. Though he couldn't note how Greek it looked. The Romans really wouldn't like that.

"Leo don't you think your taking this whole thing a little too far?" Piper asked.

"Nonsense Vice-Admiral McLean, now this bit may get a bit bumpy." Leo warned them as something moved beneath their feet, sounding like nails on a whiteboard. Annabeth came to stand next to Piper and gingerly looked over the edge where Camp Jupiter was coming into view, the buildings, the hills and the tiny dots of purple which represented people. They watched as the anchor dropped from below the ship and gently landed in an empty patch of green, although it appeared to be just a field Jason was sure Terminus would have something to say about it. Besides him he felt Annabeth and Piper tense, they could feel that they didn't belong here just like he had at camp half-blood.

"Ready?" Jason asked Annabeth, giving a half-hearted smile.

"Yep." She said determinedly. "You?"

"I think so..." Jason replied glancing back down to where the dots where starting to come into focus.

"It'll be ok." Piper told him, gripping the side of the boat so tightly that her knuckles began to go white, they could feel that the ship was moving downwards and it was a little unsettling to the stomach, like going down a death slide.

"ROMAN CAMP!" Leo announced over the tannoy which was so loud Jason felt his whole body vibrate.

"Camp Jupiter." He corrected.

"Right sorry, CAMP JUPITER THIS IS LEO VALDEZ SUPREME COMMANDER OF THE ARGO II. WE COME IN PEACE!"

"They're not aliens." Annabeth scolded.

"Some of them are, some of them are Martian or Vulcan or Plutonian." Leo replied and all three of the ships other inhabitants rolled their eyes at his silliness. "WE'LL BE DOWN WITH YOU IN JUST A FEW SECONDS! PEACE OUT!" He finished.

There was silence as the quartet of Demigods felt the boat hit the ground with a loud, teeth clenching thud. Leo would really have to practice landings a bit more.

"Ok, Jason you get off first. If they're friendly send a signal for the rest of us." Annabeth told him.

"I'm the canary?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Annabeth said smiling. "Problem?" Leo thumped him on the back.

"Good luck man."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it." Jason said standing up. "We're in my camp now." He said trying to sound fierce, but someone he thought me must have failed because he could see Annabeth biting back a grin. "So what do you want the signal to be?" She thought for a few moments considering everything logically like a true child of Athena.

"How about 'guys it's ok, they're nice aliens'?" Leo suggested.

"Or something to that effect." Annabeth corrected. Jason closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Ok, let's do this."

***sigh* oh Leo. **


	2. Chapter 2: Jason II

** Jason**  
><strong> II<strong>

After walking down the wooden ramp of the boat and stepping onto land again Jason looked up at the sea of faces. Most of them felt familiar, like he'd met them in passing before, others he had no clue who they were. However a small group in the middle he definitely recognised. Dakota, jumping up and down on his toes from sugar rush, Gwen, smiling widely, Hazel, dark eyes shining with excitement...then there was Reyna. Long , wavy brown hair tied up loosely behind her head allowing a few wisps to frame her face. Beside her Octavian had plastered on a huge fake, which pulled at his pale, delicate skin, making him look creepier than normal. They were all armed, ready to attack if needed.

"Jason?" Reyna asked stepping forwards, trying to keep her face composed, though Jason could see there was a hint of unbelieving happiness in her eyes. At Camp Jupiter if you went missing you where assumed dead and life went on, for them it must seem like he was coming back from the underworld.

"Could be an imposter." Octavian suggested, obviously grabbing at straws to turn this around. " A doppelganger! I wouldn't be surprised, these Greeks are sneaky people." Reyna ignored him and inspected Jason, his purple shirt, the scar on his lip, making sure she kept clear of looking him directly in the eye. She hesitated, however, when she saw the sword by his side.

"Where's Ivlivs?"

"Destroyed. This is Juno's Gladius, she gave it to me, haven't managed to think of a cool name yet."

"Lies!" Octavian cries.

"Hold out your arm." Reyna demanded and Jason did as he was told, knowing she really wasn't someone you wanted to upset. Like feathers her fingers delicately traced the black tattoos, then her thumb began to rub against them to make sure they hadn't been drawn on with a pen. Seeming satisfied she looked straight up at him. "Jackson was telling the truth. This is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, our lost praetor. You can't fake or copy those markings." The entire camp seemed to blow out a sigh of relief as Reyna pulled him into a one armed hug and sighed.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." She said pulling away, Jason was about to reply when a group of people came rushing at him.

"JASE! JASE!" Dakota cried slinging an arm over his shoulder. "We thought you were dead!" Jason reached out and took the cup from his hands.

"How many of these have you had?" He raised an eyebrow but Dakota shrugged like it was no big deal.

"We've been trying to cut him back, but at the moment he's been going overboard with all celebrations that have been going on." Gwen told him smiling. "Welcome back Jason."

"You should have seen it Jase, they got us back the eagle, and saved Thanatos! The fifth cohort rises again!" Dakota said pointing towards where Hazel was stood blushing in between two boys. The first was a large stoutly-built guy with a baby face and black hair; cut military style. He smiled and held out a hand.

"Frank Zhang." Jason smiled back and took his hand.

"Nice to meet you Frank." He shook hands, then letting go he glanced to the second guy who stood out like Piper in a beauty salon, with his wind-swept black hair, sea-green eyes and lightly tanned skin. He wore the purple cloak of praetor, but around his neck was a leather necklace with 4 clay beads, just like the rest of camp half-blood. Behind him was Tyson wearing his flannel shirt and grinning happily. Jason didn't even question why there was a red harpy sitting on his shoulder.

"Percy Jackson right? Heard lots about you." He held out a hand which the boy took.

"Likewise Jason, it's good to finally meet you."

"Great job with Sat-Kronos."

"Thanks, nice work with Krios."

"Thanks." They stopped shaking hands and stood back. Percy looked Jason up and down, like he was trying to figure something out. "You...seem familiar, we haven't met before or something?" Jason shook his head about to answer when Octavian made his way forwards, pushing through the crowd.

"Jason, you're not dead, what a delight."

"I'm sure it just made your day." Jason replied, noticing the dagger in his hands, ready for use. "Tell the camp to lower their weapons." He demanded but when Reyna tried to reply Octavian cut her up.

"Give me and the rest of camp 1 good reason why we shouldn't blast this Greek WARSHIP to oblivion."

"Because they haven't come here to hurt you, we need to work together if we stand any chance against Gaiai, Juno herself told me. Besides we've already worked together, to take down the titans last summer."

"His story matches Percy's." Reyna commented. "Let them come down, but we shan't unarm ourselves till we can see they have no weapons, but I see no harm, there are only 3 of them right?"

"Yeah just the 3 of them and they won't bring their weapons with them." Octavian looked ready to explode.  
>"But...they..."<br>"Are you saying we, The twelfth legion, with over 200 soldiers can be defeated by 3 measly greek demigods?" Reyna asked, obviously trying to show him up. A few people in the crowd sniffled laughed.

"No of course not..." Octavian tried to pull it back but it was obvious he had lost.

"Jason call your friends forward." Reyna told him.

"THE ALIENS ARE FRIENDLY!" Jason called back towards the Argo II, gaining him some weird looks from those around him. "Sorry it was Leo's idea, you'll get used to his humour." He added, though he noticed very few people where still looking at him. Instead they were concentrating at a point over his shoulder. Percy was shaking in anticipation and Jason couldn't blame him. After 8 months at camp half-blood he felt so relaxed finally being back where he belonged, and when Reyna had hugged him, though he felt guilty about Piper, it helped him see just how much he had missed her as well. Turning he saw what everyone else was looking at. Leo, Annabeth and Piper had come off the ship, arms up to show they weren't going for any weapons. He saw Annabeth's intense grey eyes find Percy in the crowed, which seemed to slow down time as the two simply stopped and stared.

**1) Yeah Percy and Jason's meeting was a little awkward but I meant it to be, cos whenever I meet a friend of a friend or someone ive been told loads about but never met I always find it pretty award. **

**2) Frank and Jason didn't get a huge into because I didnt think it was necessary and in the next few chapters there is going to be so many 'percy meet piper' 'leo meets frank' that I thought it' make it a little too samey. **

**3) I love octavian, he was evil, and manipulative and a total brutus, but not everyone can be a hero and a good guy and I thought his character was way more interesting then some...namley Piper. I also loved Dakota! 3 **

**4) Jason looked familiar too Percy because of Thalia, I know they looked nothing alike but I like to think they had the same eyes. **

**5) Remember people that Jason hasnt had any gorgons blood so in my mind his memory still isnt perfect. **

**6) Why is Gwen there? Cos Jason is her friend and I imagine her being there to greet him. **


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth III

**Thanks for all the nice reviews and good feedback, you guys have been really great. Oh and to 'TheWorldbookgirl' yeah Reyna's hair is black :P oops sorry, I was going mainly from the picture we where given of her before the book was released because at the time I was writing that chapter my friend had the book. As for Annabeth's hair...well to me her hair was more wavy than actually being curly and frizzy (like Hermione's for example) but each to their own :D enjoy!**

Annabeth  
>III<p><p>

Annabeth followed Piper and Leo off the boat, walking straight onto the dry grass in the middle of a field they'd landed in. At first it was hard to ignore the 200 or so Roman soldiers stood straight in front of them. Quite a few of them seemed to be in mild shock, first a great big Greek warship lands right in their back garden, then Jason their lost hero comes strutting out telling them they've got to be nice to a bunch of Greek demigods, then a bunch of Greek demigods walk of their ship completely unarmed and wanting to be best friends.

ADHD getting the better of her, she noted the large, marble buildings in the backdrop, which they had cleverly nestled in the heart of the Berkeley hills. She also noticed how much bigger it was than then camp half-blood, with two different sets of buildings set a little way apart from each other.

A little further away from the bulk of the Roman legion, Jason was surrounded by separate group of people, which Annabeth hoped was a good sign. Jason, noticing that they were all looking behind him glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the trio, ushering them over. Leo and Piper nervously made their way forwards to introduce themselves but, no matter how hard she tried, Annabeth couldn't move. Right in front of her was Perseus Jackson. Right there. After weeks and months of searching he was just...there. The lost hero. The son of Poseidon. The saviour of Olympus and most importantly her best friend.

Everyone else seemed to fade from view, her eyes simply concentrating in on his face and his black hair, which danced about in the wind. A smile curved onto her lips as his began to move, calling out her name. He remembered her, he knew who she was, relief washed over like waves on the shore.

In the next second, before she could think anything else, he was running towards her, purple cloak billowing in the wind behind him, face shinning brighter than the sun in the sky. It felt like Kronos was at work, freezing time, making the approach slower than it should be. Once he did, eventually, reach her he didn't stop. His strong arms using the momentum to lift Annabeth up into the air and swing her around, leaving her loose hair to flow behind in a long golden trail. Sliding her back down to the ground Annabeth placed her hands on his chest lightly, as his arms pulled her close.

"Hey there."

"Hey."

"Long time no see."

"Yeah well I've been busy, what about you?" Annabeth asked. Percy thought for a few seconds.

"I got lost." He shrugged, leaning down and putting his lips gently onto hers. Eyes closed Annabeth clung to the material of his top as a few silent tears began to leak through her eyelashes, rolling down her cheek and then dripping onto her shirt. 8 months was a long time to be away from somebody. When he'd first gone missing Annabeth was in a state, it was just what she needed after having only just lost Luke. Thalia was never around anymore and Grover was always busy with the council. Percy was the only thing she'd had left and even he'd been taken away. When they had figured out that there must be a Roman camp and that's where Percy must be. She'd felt happier than she had since he turned down immortality to be with her. Slowly they pull apart. Percy lifted her face up steadily with his thumb; so she had no choice but to look into his sea-green eyes.

"Am I really _THAT_ bad at kissing?" He asked grinning like an idiot. Annabeth laughed away the tears as he whipped the water from her cheeks with the back of his hand.

"I've had worse." She told him grinning.

"Oh I see how it is, I'm gone a few months..." Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled him close again.

"I'm glad you're not dead seaweed brain." She told him. "I don't know what I'd have done..."

"I'm glad I'm not dead to." He told her. Leaning his forehead down against hers. Over his shoulder she caught sight of the other Demigods; who had seemed invisible only a few seconds ago. All of them had their eyes glued to the reunited couple like it was the last ever episode of their favourite TV show.

"I think we'd better get going, we don't have a lot of time left, what with the delay and everything. Plus there's still a couple of people you need to meet." Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they slowly made their way over to the group.

"I think you're really gonna like my new family." He told Annabeth.

"What's wrong with your old family?"

"They lack...pizzazz."

"Pizzazz?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"You know..." She said tilting her head. "I think I'm the one with the amnesia, I'd almost completely forgotten how much of a seaweed brain you really are." He gave her a friendly shuv on the shoulder as they joined the circle of Roman and Greek demigods.

**:) I based the reunion of The Doctor's and Annabeth's from Doctor who, and I suppose a little bit like Finnick and Annie from Mockingjay. Next chapter is already written ;D **


	4. Chapter 4: Frank IV

Frank

IV

****

**HI! sorry it's been so long but my laptop died, but no fears I have a new one now, it took like 4 months of saving and buying nothing but I did it :D For your patients how about I uploads 2 chapters :o I know I do spoil you so. **

"Please." Frank said as Percy and Annabeth made their way into the growing circle, which was now made of 11 people if you counted Ella. "Tell me that's your girlfriend otherwise you have a lot of explaining to do." Percy rolled his eyes and tugged the blonde closer to him.

"Yes Frank this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is Frank Zhang, son of Mars and my Great times a hundred nephew...I think, something like that anyway." Percy shrugged.

"Brother!" Tyson said revealing his gapped toothed grin.

"Yeah I think we agreed that was easier." Frank nodded in approval. "Great to meet you." He held out a hand which Annabeth shook, it was strange, before the quest he'd been so unsure of himself, a little shy, but now, after discovering his powers he felt so...well powerful.

"So he's a descended of Poseidon? Or Neptune?" She asked, looking back at Percy.

"Poseidon, he's a descendent of that Periclymenus guy, he can do this awesome shape shifty thing." Annabeth looked at him again, this time her intense grey eyes taking in every detail of him; as if she was planning how she could take him down in a fight if needed.

"If you're a son of Mars what's with the bow, back at camp the Ares kids won't go near them."

"It just always felt more comfortable." Frank said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And he's brilliant with it." Hazel added from beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder in support. Where she brushed against his arm he felt a slight tingling on his skin, Frank was unsure of where they had left things between them, especially with the arrival of this Leo kid who she'd only just looked away from since he landed the ship. "I'm Hazel Levesque." She said after Annabeth's inquiring glance.

"Daughter of Pluto." Percy added, that was something Frank had noticed, the Greeks seemed to introduce their god parents when they introduced themselves, where as at Camp Jupiter it didn't really matter who your god parent was, unless they where Pluto of course, then it was all that seemed to matter. Annabeth shook her hand, then turned to face the remaining two Romans.

"I'm Reyna, praetor of the camp, we've met before." Annabeth frowned a little, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

"Yeah I remember...Circe's Island? You where the girl who helped us off the boat...no her name was Hylla."

"My sister." Reyna told her, "I was the one who helped to braid your hair, then you left us at the hands of the pirates. However as I have told your friend Percy it is all forgotten now."

"I'm glad to see some maturity, we really need both camps to be trusting of each other for this to work." Annabeth said looking over at Octavian.

"Annabeth this is Octavian, legacy of Apollo." Percy offered after there was a few moments of silence, Annabeth seemed a little taken back, like something about Octavian was bothering her. Now Frank hadn't known her all that long and the first time he'd met Octavian he had been scared too, but there was something about Annabeth that told him she definitely wasn't the type to be spooked easily. She offered out a hand which he didn't take, instead eyeing her and saying nothing. "He's not a fan of Greeks." Percy added.

"He looks..." Annabeth started.

"I know, but he's not." Percy said sternly, no one seemed to understand what they were talking about and looked around at each other in confusion.

"Not who?" Octavian asked in that stupid patronising way of his, something told Frank he already knew who Annabeth and Percy where talking about, he was augury after all, he was just teasing them.

"Not anyone." Annabeth said regaining her cold gaze as if she had just remembered where she was and who she was talking to. "So, what do you have against us?" Octavian thought for a few seconds.

"The Auguries have told me the future, I know how this will end for you, daughter of Athena."

"Mark of Athena burns through Rome. All roads lead to Rome, roads where invented by the peoples of Italy, Italy is part of Europe. The European union..."

"Thanks Ella." Percy said hushing her, Frank had heard that before, about the Mark of Athena, or was it a child of Athena, he really couldn't think right now. "Seriously Annabeth just leave him, he cuts up teddy bears, he killed my panda pillow pet." Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Percy it was made of stuffing, it was never alive for him to kill." Octavian smiled at her.

"My point exactly, better a teddy than an animal, would you rather I sliced up your dog?"

"Octavian, please." Reyna rubbed a hand against her forehead, "Would you just drop the sour act ok? By the sounds of it we don't have much time left."

"No we don't." Jason spoke up, coming forwards. "We need to get to Greece as soon as possible, perhaps we should head to the...the..uhh..." He was struggling a little, he must still be suffering some of the memory loss Percy had.

"Senate house?" Octavian offered. "My my Jason, our memory is terrible." Frank could see Jason clench his fists, but the native American girl, with choppy, brown, plaited hair placed her hand into his to try and calm him down. Leo had mentioned her name earlier but for the life of him Frank could not remember what it was. Reyna looked at the two of them, and though she tried to hide it Frank could see any hope she had of a similar reunion to Percy and Annabeth was far gone by now.

"Yes that's a good idea." She said with a voice of authority, then turning towards the rest of the Romans, who were still in perfect formation. she called out to them, "BACK TO THE SENATE HOUSE TO DECIDE WETHER OR NOT WE SHALL SEND OUR HEROS OFF ON THIS QUEST!" She was met with some cheers and some mumbles of disapproval, Frank was sure half the camp had wanted another war, but after the last battle, it was a nice change to be talking of a peace treaty. It seemed stupid to him that there were two camps working towards the same goal, yet they were so separate. Whatever way you looked at it, the whole situation made no sense.

**I don't really like this chapter :/ Next one is coming in a second! Oh and if you want to read this story faster I tend to update on my deviantart more frequently. On there I'm 'Lily-rose007potter' ik i was like 12 when i made the account and at the time obsessed with Harry Potter. *sigh***


	5. Chapter 5: Frank v

As promised :D I like this one, it gets us more into the real story. Frank  
>V<p><p>

Percy looked nervous sat on the chair next to Reyna, Frank could tell. He probably just wanted to be with Annabeth who was made to stand with Leo and the other girl in the background. Jason stood a little forward, waiting to be questioned like he was on trial, with Octavian beside him to counteract whatever he said. Hazel who was by Frank's side reached and squeezed his hand, he was glad she had finally noticed him after spending the last half an hour staring at Leo. He wasn't exactly jealous, and it wasn't as if they had made an exclusive rule or anything but he'd only just begun to feel that things between him and her where moving in the right direction.

Up on the stage Reyna rubbed her hand against her forehead before glancing back down. It was a lot for anyone to take in, but now she had to make a decision, along with Percy, though it was obvious whose side he was going to take.

"Start from the beginning." Reyna said tiredly to Jason.

"I woke up on a school bus, with no memory of who I was or what I was doing, Piper and Leo though I had amnesia, they told me I was their friend and that for the last few months I'd been at their boarding school for troubled kids, turns out that was just the mist. In reality we'd never met."

"How long was this after you'd been taken? It took Percy about 7 or so months to make it to Camp Jupiter." Before Jason could respond Annabeth spoke up angrily.

"7 months? What the hell where you doing for 7 months?"

"I had memory loss too, I met Lupa and she sent me on a giant goose chase over America, I've only been here a few weeks."

"We can discuss this later." Reyna said with a wave of her hand.

"As far as I can tell it was only a few days after I'd been taken from here, though my memory still isn't that great. Anyway we got attacked at the Grand Canyon by Venti, I managed to find Ilvis and with the help of Hodge we got rid of them. Then suddenly this flying chariot arrives out of nowhere and Annabeth is yelling at me '_where is he?_'."

"He?" Reyna asked arching a brow.

"Percy Jackson." Jason told her. "She was told that by finding me she could find him, he'd already been missing a few days. Along with this kid called Butch she took us to camp half-blood where we discovered Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite." Frank glanced over at the girl, Piper. She didn't look like your typical daughter of Venus; there was something more…fierce about her. "And Leo was a son of Hephaestus. We found out that Zeus had called all the gods back to Olympus because J…Hera was missing, which is why she must have left you for 7 months." He indicated towards Percy. "She needed me to free her first before she could help you. On the way there we met up with the Huntresses of Artemis, the leader of which was my older sister, Thalia." Percy made a chocking sound in his throat.

"Your Thalia's brother!"

"Yes Percy, that's what it means when you have the same dad." Annabeth told him and Frank smiled a little, it was clear she was used to dealing with his stupid comments.

"No but…your last name is Grace….gods I can't believe I didn't realise, you're her full brother aren't you? Same mother and everything." Jason nodded.

"We found Hera and we freed her. Back at camp we figured out that there must be a roman camp, and if I was here that meant Percy must be there. Leo built us the ship and we set sail as soon as it started working." He let the words sink in. Frank could see Reyna thinking deeply about everything had been said whilst Percy cocked in his head and narrowed his eyes like he wasn't sure about Jason all of a sudden.

"Reyna you can't seriously believe this!" Octavian spluttered. "It's the biggest lie I've ever heard!" Piper looked like she wanted to say something back at him but Leo stopped her quickly, the last thing they needed was a fight and Frank quite agreed.

"And you're asking permission to what? Go to Greece with the 7 heroes to find the doors of death?" Reyna asked ignoring Octavian.

"No." To frank's surprise it wasn't Octavian but Percy who had spoken up. Everyone turned to look at him in shock.

"Percy we…" Annabeth started but he cut her off.

"We need to go to Rome first." He said sternly, taking a quick side glance at Hazel.  
>"There's something that has to be done first."<p>

"Oh, and what's that?" Octavian asked, Percy cleared his throat and looked towards the crowds.

"The ambassador for Pluto has been kidnapped trying to find the Doors of Death; we have been told he is in Rome. That's where we go first." Hazel looked up at him gratefully.

"Surely the end of the world is more important?" Reyna asked.

"No, we have to save him!" Hazel spoke up, ripping herself from Frank's grasp. "Please Reyna, let us go, he's my brother! You would do the same for your sister!"

"Hold up!" Annabeth took control, her gaze only on Percy. "Who in the name of Hades is this 'ambassador for Pluto'?"

"Nico di Angelo, son of Pluto and Hazel's big…no younger…well he's her brother." Annabeth looked like she wanted to respond to this but Percy gave her a warning look with his eyes, he didn't want to discuss it in front of the Roman camp Frank guessed.

"So you'll go to Rome, rescue Nico and then go to Greece, who will be the 7?"

"I'm taking Leo, Piper and Annabeth." Jason said quickly "Percy may choose who he'd like from the Roman camp."

"Now hold on…" Octavian started.

"Hazel and Frank." Percy said not missing a beat. Reyna smiled in response.

"I approve your choices."

"But Reyna just look!" Octavian cried. "There are 4 Greeks and only 3 Romans going!" Jason shot daggers at him.

"Problem?"

"Once we collect Nico there'll be 4 Romans." Hazel insisted and Frank couldn't help but notice the confused look Annabeth sent Percy.

"The prophecy only asks for 7." Reyna reminded her. "and I hate to say it but I agree with Octavian."

"REYNA!" Percy and Jason yelled, she stood from her throne quickly, allowing her hair to jump from her shoulder and flow down her back.

"Percy you've only been praetor here for a day! And Jason…" She looked down at him. "You are a roman soldier, remember your place, remember who you were. Just please remember! The guests may stay here for the night and use the baths, I'm sure we can find accommodation for them in the town, but by tomorrow one of you will stay behind." and with a flick of her purple robe she was gone, the romans began to empty the seats, talking animatedly and Octavian left looking rather smug. The 7 demigods left gathered together, tension hanging everywhere. Hazel placed herself next to Leo so Frank made the point of standing beside her and taking her hand again.

"Well I think that went well." Leo said.

**Oh noes D: did you guys get this one or was it too confusing?**


	6. Chapter 6: Percy VI

**Percy**

**VI**

"Sorry about him." Piper said waving away Leo's comment. "He just uses sarcasm to hide his inner pain." Percy nodded in approval.

"Nothing wrong with a little sarcasm to spice things up, but he's right this could be a lot worse." Annabeth gave him a strange look, and he couldn't help but smile; oh how he had missed that look. "Listen we're all together, Leo can drive the ship, why don't we just…go?"

"Brilliant plan." Frank said. "Running away. Love it."

"I prefer to call it…a strategic escape."

"We can't do that." Jason argued. "For one Frank, Hazel and I would be seen as traitors, never allowed back. Secondly we're meant to be securing relationships between the camps. If we just go the Romans will never trust you again."

"There's plenty of time to hug and make up once we've saved the world." Percy told him. "If we don't someone is going to have to stay behind, and I don't see anyone here jumping up and down to do that." He looked pointedly at everyone in the group and was surprised when Annabeth spoke up.

"I can stay." Percy looked at her incredulously. It wasn't that he would have minded her staying behind, especially with the whole burning through Rome prophecy that Ella had predicted which did not sound too good for Annabeth, but there was something wrong. He had never heard her step down from something like this. Never. And definitely not this willingly.

"No we need you Annabeth." Jason said firmly.

"Maybe Percy is right; it's always easier to beg forgiveness than permission." Piper pointed out, Jason looked like he was about to say something to her when Frank stepped in.

"Ok let's not fight before we even know each other. How about we try this the Greek way."

"The Greek way?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow.

"With democracy. All in favour of 'strategic escape'?" To Percy's surprise all the hands went up, even

Jason's. "So we're going with my plan?"

"Looks like it seaweed brain." Annabeth sighed, rolling her eyes at his bigheadedness.

"Awww you have pet names for each other, can I call you Seaweed brain?" Frank asked grinning.

"Not unless you want me to call you Chinese baby man." Percy replied. Leo made a strange sound like he was trying to keep in his laughter but failing.

"Chinese baby man, that's brilliant!" He smiled brightly despite the glare from Frank.

"Can we stop with the name calling? We're not 5." Piper said.

"Yeah besides if we don't go now they're going to realise we haven't showed up at the bathhouse." Hazel added looking nervously around as if someone was going to jump out of a nearby bush and scream 'BOOO!'

"I always hated bath time anyway." Leo said scrunching his nose up in disgust.

"Yeah and don't we know it." Piper told him, jokingly stepping away and pinching her nose.

"Ok you guys head on to the boat; get everything ready for lift off. I need to go find Tyson, explain what's going on to him; he can't stay here once we're gone. I'll meet you by the boat in approximately 10 minutes. Leo can you be ready for lift off by then?"

"Aye Aye cap'n." He answered doing a big fake salut.

Percy walked away from the group, hands in his pockets, head bent down, looking at his purple toga. Jason hadn't been wearing the normal orange of camp half-blood, though he suspected this was so the Roman camp would trust them more. Percy hoped they had brought a spare camp top for him; this thing was so damn uncomfortable.

Seeing Annabeth again had been incredible, the best feeling in the world, but he couldn't help the little feeling in his gut that something wasn't quite right. He tried to ignore it, thinking instead of the task ahead of them. He would have to explain everything to the others, everything that he understood anyway. Glancing up he was Tyson by the edge of the lake, his feet dangling down into the water. Mrs. O'Leary beside him was lapping it up like it was her own personal drinking bowl. Ella was sat chattering to Tyson who probably had no idea what she was talking about, but he seemed to enjoy the sound of her voice.

"Tyson." Percy said dropping himself next to his brother.

"Percy!" Tyson said excitedly giving him a quick, bone crushing hug.

"Listen big guy there's something I need you to do for me, you up to it?" Tyson nodded enthusiastically. "I need you to take Ella make to camp half-blood. Take Mrs O'Leary with you, and make sure no one steals Ella, understand?"

"No one steal Ella." Tyson repeated.

"You know your way back from here?" Percy asked.

"Back to Percy camp?"

"Yes back to my camp. You need to go now though Tyson, before they realise we're gone. You get that?" Tyson stood up and smiled at him revealing his almost toothless mouth, he offered a hand to pull Percy up which he accepted, though Tyson's strength lifted him about a meter from the floor. Ella fluttered onto Tyson's shoulder.

"Is that ok Ella? I promise you'll be safe at camp half-blood."

"Camp half-blood." She said happily. "Half-blood prince, severus snape…"

"No Ella not half-blood…ah forget it. Tyson you'll iris me once you make it back ok?" Percy told Tyson.

"Ok." Tyson said pulling Percy into another hug, as if he was never going to let go. Spontaneous

Once Tyson and the others were on their way Percy started making his way back to the boat, he thought about the message he had left for his mum and Paul, had they got it? If they had would they know why he hadn't been able to come home straight away? Did they know about his new quest? Maybe he should contact them too…suddenly he left the tip of a sword pock his back just between his shoulder blades.

"Going somewhere?" It was Reyna he realised and turned around to face her slowly.

"Reyna I…"

"You and your friends need to be gone in the next 5 minutes; I'll make sure there's no one near the boat so you won't have problems." He started at her incredulously and Reyna sighed, "I'm not an evil person. I just…I let Octavian get to my head, and Jason…"

"Yeah I get it, he's not the same guy, he doesn't remember as much as you wish he could." She shook her head.

"No it's not that, it's the girl he was with, the one with the braids."

"Piper?" Reyna didn't reply, looking awkwardly down at the floor. "I thought you only liked Jason because, well because he was praetor." Percy tried to reason.

"So did I." She admitted. "Until he went missing." She dropped her weapon. "Now you better get moving, tell Jason that this quest has my blessing, though I cannot give them the will of the auguries."

"Thanks. And for what it's worth, Jason doesn't look like he really knows what's going on; his memory hasn't come back as well as mine."

"I want you to send word to me when you find Nico di Angelo, do not make me regret this Jackson." She tucked her belt back into its sheath and Percy was sure for a moment he was the flicker of a smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Leo VII

**Leo VII**

Everything was ready, the engines where heating up and the mast was flying in the early evening breeze. All that was missing was Percy, who seemed to be taking a little longer than he promised. The rest of them where sat in the small room they had reserved for meetings, they didn't want to be in deck it would draw too much attention for the Romans. It was strange to think Jason had from this camp, who seemed to absolutely hate them, if he hadn't been swapped would he have thought the same as Octavian? No Leo couldn't think that of his friend. His best friend. One of his only friends.

The room wasn't much, just a rectangular space cut off with a large wooden table in the centre. Annabeth set at the head, drumming her fingers in anticipation. Jason had his hands behind his back and was stood by one of the port holes looking out. He was nervous that much was obvious. Leo tried to remember that this was his home. Hazel was sat opposite him, leaning against one of her hands lazily. She kept sending Leo nervous, questioning glances. He noted that she was very pretty, probably a year or two younger than himself, with big brown eyes and frizzy black hair that whizzed around her face in dizzy excitement. Though he was pretty sure she was dating that Frank guy who was next to her and seemed to be in his own little world.

"What do you think is taking him so long?" Piper asked from next to Leo. "Do you think we should send someone out to look for him?"

"Yeah maybe they've fed him to the lions." Leo offered.

"They wouldn't do that." Jason said, still not looking at any of them.

"Percy's faced the Nemean Lion before, I'm sure he'd have no problem." Annabeth said offhandedly, Leo saw Jason shift his feet on the floor, was he ok? Should Leo go see what was wrong? Nah they were guys and Jason was a son of the most powerful god ever.

"Hey Annabeth you were kind of spooked by that Octapus guy…"

"Octavian." Piper reminded him.

"Yeah that's what I said, anyway I've never seen you look like that before, not even what that Clarisse went on that rampage during capture the flag."

"He just reminded me of a friend." She shrugged. At this Jason turned to look at her with a frown creasing his eyebrows, but he didn't have a chance to say anything because at that moment footsteps where heard running up the ramp and then across the deck.

"Guys?" It was Percy. "Annabeth? We gotta go!" Jason turned quickly back to the port hole and looked out.

"Octavian's set the roman army after us." He said in a weird dead pan voice, something was definitely up with him. On hearing the news Annabeth got up from her seat, drawing her famous knife, her eyes had suddenly gone a weird, cold, grey, her 'battle' eyes. Leo had noticed everybody had them, that look they get before they're about to gut something.

"I'll go up and help Percy pull the ramp, Frank you come with us you look pretty strong." Frank seemed to puff his chest out a little and Hazel smiled at him.

"I'm strong!" Leo demanded like a child.

"Grow up, we need you to start the ship, you've got that remote thing Jake gave you?" Leo nodded holding it up with pride. They'd decided that it would be easier to have a sort of autopilot; everything could be controlled by this remote no matter where Leo was on the ship, though personally he preferred using the real steering wheel like a real captain.

"Right here!" He told her with a grin, suddenly the ship lurched slightly as a huge, BOOM! Filled the room.

"What in the name of Hades was that?" Piper asked, she'd picked up the lingo well at camp half-blood.

"The catapults." Hazel told her.

"Come on!" Annabeth cried with urgency, dragging Frank to the top of the ship with her. Leo looked down at the remote, he hadn't actually made it, he'd been far too busy with the ship but Jake had spent months on it. Leo couldn't help but smile, it had been so long since he'd had what could be called a family and the kids in the 'Hephy'* cabin with him where pretty cool people.

"Should I press that button now?" Leo asked looking around at the remaining people in the room. Piper opened her mouth to speak just as a call from above screamed:

"LEO WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE OLYMPIANS ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"I think you're safe to do it now." Hazel told him.

Leo pressed his finger down on the button that had a set of wings on it (Jake had said he deliberately made it so even an idiot could use it, Leo wasn't quite sure yet whether that was an insult). Suddenly the boat sprang into the air faster than he had meant it to. Hazel was gripping the table turning her knuckles bright white, chewing her lip. Piper had screamed and Jason had fallen over since he didn't have anything to hold onto.

"TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!" Annabeth screamed from the deck. Quickly as he could, with a shaking finger, Leo turned the knob at the top that looked kind of like volume control. The ship came to a halt, hanging in the air as if gravity didn't exist. Actually did it exist? Leo wondered. If science was just a crack pot mortal theory? Jason got slowly to his feet; Piper held a hand to her heart and Hazel wiped sweat from her brow. None of them said anything, just glared meaningfully at Leo who sunk into his chair.  
>After a few moments the door banged open and in came Annabeth and Frank supporting a pale Percy who didn't seem to like being helped.<p>

"Is he ok?" Piper asked. "Did he get hurt?"

"Did they feed him to the lions?" Leo asked but everyone seemed to ignore him, as per usual.

"'mm fine." Percy mumbled as Annabeth placed him down into a chair.

"Few cuts and bruises." Annabeth said frowning.

"He's not so good with air travel." Hazel told the other three. "And that little lift off was enough to make anybody want to puke.

"Please don't." Leo told her. "I only just got this thing carpeted." Hazel smiled and looked at him.

"I'll try not to."

"Percy man do you want some water?" Frank asked, Percy shook his head and then placed it in his hands.

"I just need a few minutes."

"Well they'll have to wait. Why do you have cuts and bruises?" Annabeth asked angrily.

"Because he was attacked?" Piper offered.

"No, Percy doesn't get cuts and bruises." She said determinedly.

"Never? No one is that good, not even Jason." Leo commented.

"Not Percy, at least he didn't." She knelt down beside him. "Did you get rid of your curse?" Percy lifted his hands up from his eyes and looked at her, his bright sea green eyes dulled by the darkness around them and nodded.

"Hera got rid of it for me, when I crossed the river."

"Curse?" Hazel asked. "You where cursed?" This seemed to have everyone's attention; even Jason was looking intrigued by the story.

"Yes." Percy said simply turning to look at Hazel, "And it was all your brothers' god damn fault."


	8. Chapter 8: Hazel VIII

**Hazel VIII**

"What's Nico got to do with this?" Hazel asked, after a few moments of silence had passed over the rest of the Argo occupants. She saw Percy lift his head to Annabeth who shrugged at him as if it didn't really matter; this was all just stopping them from leaving Camp Jupiter and going to Rome to fulfil the prophecy. At least that's the way the others all saw it, but Nico was her brother. Hazel could understand the importance of the urgency surrounding the whole mission, of course she could, but if he was wound up in this she wanted to know how and why.

"Hazel…Nico isn't a son of Pluto, and he's not Pluto's ambassador." Percy told her matter of factly, but Hazel shook her head quickly.

"Yes he is, I've seen him control skeletons, and I saw him walking around the underworld, and I…"

"He's a son of Hades." Jason told her suddenly, sending all eyes his way. "He's from their camp. He tricked us." The viciousness in Jason's voice made Piper step back a little as Hazel's eyebrows furrowed. Confusion sweeping over her, it wasn't just them he'd tricked, it was her. Why couldn't he have told her what he really was? Who he was? He knew everything about her.

"A few years ago, back in the second Titan war, when camp half-blood fought against Kronos, Nico told me the only way to defeat him was to go into the underworld and swim in the river Styx."

"Why would swimming in a river help you win a war?" Leo asked.

"The Styx is what Achilles mother dipped him in when he was a baby. It's what made him invulnerable." Piper told him, "Do you not listen to anything when Chiron talks about Greek myths."

"I can't believe you do listen, he goes on for hours…"

"Guys this isn't important." Jason told them quickly. "So Percy had the curse of Achilles but now it's gone? I didn't realise it could just…go?"

"It can't." Percy told him "Hera took it off me; it must have something to do with the doors of death being open. And besides we need to forget everything we know. Everything we thought we knew is wrong now." Hazel half glanced over at Frank, if what Percy was saying was true, then would there be a chance to take away his curse? To take away her curse?

Hazel saw Annabeth wrap an arm around Percy and brush some of his sweaty black hair from his forehead, the two of them together fit so well, looking at them and the way they looked at each other it was hard to see how they'd survived without each other for so long. In fact it was hard to imagine Percy without that glint in his eye; that excitement.

"I think we should head out, I'll go take Percy to the medical room to get some ambrosia." Annabeth said helping him stand up. "Captain supreme commander Valdez could you please start up the engines?"

"Aye aye Admiral Chase." Sam…Leo said, jumping at the opportunity.  
>Annabeth helped Percy up, despite his complaining that he was fine and helped him out of the room. The rest of them looked around at each other, suddenly at a loss of things to say. Leo picked up his magical remote again and began manoeuvring the ship. Underneath her feet Hazel could feel it moving, slowly to start with but then it began to pick up speed. They were on their way; they were headed to Greece to save the world. Then why did she feel so much worse than she had when the mission had started? She excused herself and went up onto the deck, leaving the brooding Jason with his new friends. She could hear Frank following her, but rather than yelling at him to go away like she would have done for anyone else she welcomes his presence, welcomed his awkward arms around her. She knew this was hard for him; he'd never been very good with expressing his feelings towards girls.<p>

"I'm sure Nico didn't mean to hurt you." He assured her. "I mean it's not that big a deal is it? Hades and Pluto are basically the same person." Hazel found herself shaking her head letting her thick black curls fall around her face.

"It's not just Nico. It's everything. It's that kid Leo. Did you hear what Annabeth called him?"

"Captain supreme commander? Yeah I thought it was a bit pretentious too." Hazel gently shoved his shoulder and took a step away.

"She called him Captain supreme Commander Valdez. As in Sammy Valdez." The sudden realisation on Frank's face looked so much like hurt that Hazel felt her own heart reaching out for him.

"It's not him; it's not your old friend Hazel it can't be…"

"I know." Hazel said quickly "I know he's not, but…they must be related. And that means that Sammy moved on. He forgot all about me and got remarried." Frank shook his head.

"Who says he forgot you? But when we don't get the whole box of chocolates, half will do." Hazel made a face and Frank explained further "It's something my grandma used to say. It means that you have to take what you can get." Hazel chuckled and leaned over the edge of the ship, looking down at the fast moving ground.

"When did you get so wise?" She asked as Frank moved in beside her and turned to look at her. She turned away from the ground to look back at him, his chocolate eyes where neatly slanted at the sides, giving away his heritage. She loved his eyes; they were probably her favourite part of him, besides his smile which was gone now. Frank was very rarely serious but when he was it really gravitated to those around him, made them stay silent and listen to what he had to say.

"If I was wise, I would have told you that I liked you before the world started falling apart."

**I don't like this chapter :/ they all feel really OOC, but the more I re-wrote it the worse it sounded. Sorry for trolling dudes. **


End file.
